


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by somehow_bees



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Mommy Kink, PWP, Smut, also i still dont know how to tag, i have no explanation for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehow_bees/pseuds/somehow_bees
Summary: mina is sana and nayeon's good girl
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow look what we've got here... yeah I've got nothing... this was complete self indulgence  
> thinking about writing a part two of mina's reward so hhh look forward to that?  
> let me know what you think! happy reading

“Aw, look at her Nayeonnie,” Sana coos, pulling her wife closer by the hip, “someone’s getting a little embarrassed” 

The two are standing over Mina, clad in lace with a strap on hanging around Nayeon’s hips, and Mina tries to hide her reddening face as the two look over her talking like she can’t hear them. 

She doesn’t get far, only able to turn her head to the side. She’s naked on the soft sheets in front of them, arms tied to the bedposts and a spreader bar between her ankles, perfectly displaying how much she’s enjoying this, no matter how self conscious she might feel

“She’s so pretty,” Nayeon replies, running a hand across Sana’s stomach, “so pretty and so good for us, isn’t that right Minari?” 

Mina gulps, nodding, but the two women just frown at her, “oh baby, you need to use your words, remember?” 

“M-mommies’ good girl” she says with a shaky breath. Mina can see as their eyes darken, Nayeon and Sana had only recently found out about this side of Mina’s sexual appetite and they can’t deny how good it sounds coming out of her mouth

The two coo at her once more, and Sana moves around the bed to cup Mina’s cheek, smiling when the younger leans into the touch, “there you go, baby. Colour?” 

“Green” she answers, a blush rising to her cheeks at the all to quick answer

“Good,” Sana says, returning to Nayeon’s side, “now if you continue to be good you’ll get your reward, okay?” 

“Yes mommy”

“Enjoy the show then, babygirl,” and Nayeon winks at the woman on the bed, before pulling Sana into her arms and into a heated kiss. 

Sana laughs into the kiss at first, “a bit impatient are we?”

“Always,” and soon the two are caught up in each other, Nayeon’s tongue in Sana’s mouth as Sana runs her hand along the strap on, the two giving Mina a perfect view all the while. 

A whine escapes Sana’s mouth when Nayeon thrusts up into her hand, and the older woman takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss and shove a hand into Sana’s panties, her fingers lazily circling her clit as she speaks

“You want my cock, babe?” and Sana furiously nods in between kisses, “yeah?” Nayeon continues, turning them so that Mina has a clear view of Sana’s face, “you want to show our Minari how good I can fuck you?” 

“Fuck yes,” she replies, a guttural moan escaping past her lips when Nayeon begins biting at the soft skin of her neck and pulling the lace down. 

Nayeon turns them again to where Sana is facing Mina on the bed, so she can see Sana’s eyes flutter shut as Nayeon slams into her, not giving her time to adjust. 

She sets a fast pace, and soon Sana is fucking herself back onto the strap in time with her thrusts, a series of moans and whines escaping her mouth every time she hilts. 

Mina is transfixed with the sight before her, eyes roaming over the look of pleasure on Sana’s face to Nayeon’s hand rubbing tight circles on her clit. Nayeon, seeing Mina’s eyes darken considerably further, brings the hand at Sana’s hip to tangle it in the woman’s hair, pulling her up against her chest. 

Mina can’t help but squirm against her binds, her legs trying to close in search of any sort of friction, only to be reminded that she can’t. She wants to pout, to whine, maybe even beg, but she knows she isn’t allowed to open her mouth right now, so she doesn’t

“Look at her,” Nayeon purrs to Sana, her hips slowing down much to the disappointment of both Mina and Sana, “our little baby is being so patient, waiting for her turn as she watches her mommies fuck”

“Nayeon,” Sana says through a clipped breath, “make me come” and she pulls the woman behind her in for a kiss over her shoulder before Nayeon chuckles

“Now who's the impatient one?” she says, resuming her pace and swallowing one of Sana’s moans

It doesn’t take much more for her to finally tumble over the edge, Nayeon’s arms coming to hold her around the waist as she does so. She helps Sana ride it out, her thrusts slowing down once more as she places soft kisses to her shoulder. 

After Nayeon pulls out, she’s quick to strip off the strap on and pull Sana in for one more kiss. 

Walking over to either side of the bed, the two look down at Mina

“How are you doing, baby?” Nayeon asks as she sits down next to her

“Green, mommy” she replies

Sana smiles, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before turning her head back to Nayeon so the woman can give her a kiss as well 

“Good, because you’re mine now” she says, climbing over Mina to straddle her stomach, leaning down to recapture her lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: kitten_minari  
> tumblr: kittenminari  
> come say hi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina gets her reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ended up writing the follow up :) hope you like it, it gets soft at the end

Nayeon buries her hands in Mina’s hair, tugging lightly and smiling against the younger woman’s mouth when soft whines reach her ears

Upon pulling away, Nayeon is greeted with the sight of Mina - mussed up hair, cheeks ruddy, and lips swollen - and she swears it’s one of the most beautiful sights in the world

Mina is in a daze, and so incredibly turned on that she doesn’t realize when her hips begin to move in search of any sort of friction. Somewhere in the back of her mind she notes that Sana is nowhere to be seen, but her attention is soon reclaimed as the woman on top of her starts grinding against her stomach 

Nayeon leans down again, hips not stilling in the slightest, and begins to kiss along Mina’s neck. When she finds the spot she’s looking for, the spot she knows makes Mina go breathless, she takes the delicate skin between her teeth and bites down, taking her time savouring the guttural moan that leaves the woman’s throat

“Mommies…” Mina moans out, head thrown back and eyes closed as Nayeon looks back to see Sana running the tip of the strap Mina likes best through her soaked folds

But Mina knows the rules and no matter how needy she might be in this moment, she knows she still needs to be good, so she wiggles her hips in the hope that Nayeon will understand what she wants. 

“Aww, a bit needy now are you?” Nayeon coos at her, and she knows what she wants, but she also wants to hear Mina say it, “use your words baby girl” she says, kissing along her jaw

“Wanna-” and she bites her lip as Sana finally slides into her, bottoming out before setting a slow but deep pace, “wanna make mommy feel good”

So Nayeon pulls her in for another heated kiss, Sana quietly chuckling behind the two as she runs her hands over Mina’s thighs, occasionally thumbing over her clit, making the blonde shudder every time it happens

When the two pull away, Nayeon gives her a devilish smile with a caress to her cheek and it’s Mina’s only warning before the woman begins crawling up her body till she’s met with her clothed centre 

Nayeon smiles down at Mina’s pleading eyes, pulling the fabric of her panties to the side, before sinking down

Mina is quick to take what she’s been given, lapping up the slick dripping from the woman over her, and eventually wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking

“God, Mina” 

It doesn’t take long for Nayeon to come, having already been on edge, and if there was anything that she and Sana had learned being with Mina, it was how _good_ she was with her mouth. So, before she knows it Nayeon is languidly grinding against the blonde’s mouth as she cleans her up

“She’s been so good,” Nayeon hears Sana say as she rolls off to the side to lie next to Mina, “so good I think she deserves her reward. What do you say, Nayeonnie?” she asks, accentuating the question with a particularly hard thrust

There are tears in her eyes from how worked up she’s gotten and Nayeon has to coo at how adorable it is to see Mina like this, oh so pliant and eager to please no matter how much she wants to come, “I think she’s earned it” Nayeon replies with a smirk

A strangled whine leaves Mina’s lips as Sana’s hips begin to speed up, and Nayeon leans down to take one of her hardened nipples into her mouth, her hand coming up to pull at the other. 

She kisses up her chest and begins marking up her neck once more when she hears a breathy chuckle from Sana, “look how pretty our Minari is” 

Nayeon pulls away from Mina’s neck and is met with the sight of Mina with her eyes squeezed shut, the tears pricking her eyes having finally spilled over, as she bites her lip in an attempt to keep quiet 

That attempt is shattered as soon as Sana picks up her pace once again, thumbing over her clit in time with her thrusts, causing Mina’s eyes to fly open and a guttural moan to leave her throat. Any semblance of control she had, thrown out the window “please!” 

Nayeon trails a hand up to caress her cheek and wipe away a stray tear, before running it back down to rest over Mina’s neck, “you want to come, baby?” she asks, applying the slightest bit of pressure

Mina struggles against her binds, and she can only let out strangled whines as her eyes roll back and Nayeon’s grip gets tighter

“C’mon Minari, you know you need to speak up,” she says, her grip relenting for but a moment to let the younger respond

“Please, mommy” she all but wails, fresh tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, “p-please can I come?” 

Nayeon smiles down at her as she tightens her grip once more and leans down to kiss her. She then trails her lips across her cheek, lapping at some of the fresh tears, before settling next to her ear to whisper, “come for us Mina” 

A final cry leaves her lips as she comes, and Nayeon removes her hand to run it through her hair while speaking praises as Mina rides out her orgasm

Sana slows her hips as Mina comes down, drawing to a near crawl before pulling out and leaning forward to kiss Mina and then Nayeon, “you did so well, baby. I’ll be right back”

Mina hums in acknowledgement, too tired to actually vocalize a response, and Nayeon begins working on untying her. Sana is quick to come back from the bathroom, bottle of lotion in one hand and Mina’s blanket in the other. Upon reaching the bed, Nayeon has finished releasing Mina and is frowning down at the youngest’s wrists, “you pulled too much” she says with a pout

Sana hands Nayeon the lotion and drapes the blanket over Mina, finally getting a good look at her wrists, “oh Minari” 

“It’s okay,” she replies, “I’ll be okay” and she leans to give Nayeon a kiss as she’s applying the lotion to the reddened skin, “I’m okay” she says turning to Sana to give her a kiss as well

“Do you need anything else?” Nayeon asks as she gets up to put the lotion away

“Nope, nothing except the two of you,” she replies, opening her blanket to let the two other women snuggle up with her, “you two and cuddles”

Sana smiles, pulling up the rest of the sheets until they’re all tucked in, “that we can certainly do” 

Once everyone is comfortable, Mina pulls them into a kiss one by one, “I love you. Both of you”

“We love you too” Nayeon says, stealing one more kiss

Sana rolls her eyes, but that doesn’t stop her from stealing another of her own, “so much, Mina. We love you so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: kitten_minari  
> tumblr: kittenminari  
> come say hi :)


End file.
